


And If I Need To Rearrange My Particles, I Will For You

by lisachan



Category: Le Ferite Originali - Eleonora C. Caruso
Genre: Crossdressing, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Quel pomeriggio, suo fratello decide di vestirlo da donna."





	And If I Need To Rearrange My Particles, I Will For You

**Author's Note:**

> ;A; Baes

Quel pomeriggio, suo fratello decide di vestirlo da donna.  
Raccatta i vestiti in giro, fra i vecchi scatoloni e l’armadio. Comincia low-key, come non volesse spaventarlo, con un paio di jeans e una maglietta senza niente da dire. Non è soddisfatto del risultato, prevedibilmente, e i jeans diventano un paio di shorts troppo corti per essere della mamma, probabilmente troppo corti anche per essere di Dafne.  
“Girati,” gli dice. Julian obbedisce. Si muove lentamente perché sa che è questo che suo fratello vuole vedere. Uno spettacolo in slow-motion. Si sente un manichino in vetrina, di quelli issati sulle piattaforme roteanti che simulano movimento dando vita a plastica, stoffa e imbottitura polverosa. Si immagina composto della stessa materia. Immagina di prendere un paio di forbici, scucirsi ai lati, osservare i riccioli di ovatta sfilacciata fuoriuscire dal suo stesso corpo, colargli lungo le gambe imbrattati di sangue. Non farebbe più male a lui che a un manichino vero, immagina.  
Si ferma quando si ritrova a dargli le spalle. Inarca la schiena, spinge in fuori il sedere. Si dà, senza dirselo, della puttana, mentre una parte di lui esulta quando Christian inspira profondamente, trattiene il fiato qualche secondo e poi lo rilascia tremulo.  
In Julian, la consapevolezza dell’effetto del proprio corpo sul corpo di suo fratello segue solo di poco la consapevolezza dell’effetto del corpo di suo fratello sul proprio. La sua memoria fisica ricorda quell’istante con precisione abbagliante. Suo fratello che rientra a casa a notte fonda, lui che lo vede perché infantilmente, stupidamente, aveva deciso di aspettarlo alzato, in piedi nell’angolo più buio dell’ingresso come messo preventivamente in punizione dalla sua coscienza. Rivede Christian sollevargli addosso uno sguardo di fuoco, lo rivede pulirsi la bocca con sfrontatezza – dorso della mano, polso, principio del braccio –, vede le sue labbra arrossate, gonfie, ricorda se stesso chiedersi se per caso qualcuno l’avesse preso a morsi sulla bocca. Nel suo ricordo, suo fratello si ferma, lo guarda e si lecca le labbra come un bambino in preda alla febbre. Il corpo di Julian reagisce con una serie di micro-esplosioni sottopelle che si concentrano in mezzo alle gambe. In quell’istante, Julian capisce che suo fratello gli piace troppo (troppo per non eccedere i canoni della morale comune, troppo per non diventare un originale tentativo di suicidio a rate).   
Poi qualcosa cambia dietro agli occhi di Christian, la curiosità diventa fame mentre scivolano nell’ombra nel tentativo di distinguere i contorni del suo corpo contro la parete appena meno scura. In quell’istante, Julian capisce di piacere troppo a suo fratello (troppo per non diventare un pericolo per entrambi).  
Quella sera, Julian avrebbe potuto scegliere di dimenticare – perché dimenticare è una scelta. Nascondi qualcosa abbastanza in profondità e abbastanza a lungo, e quella cosa sparisce, succede davvero.  
Ha scelto invece di vivere con la consapevolezza di quella scoperta per tutto il resto della sua vita. E la sua vita, in risposta, l’ha condotto lungo un sentiero che, a lungo andare, l’ha portato in questa stanza, oggi, vestito da femmina e con gli occhi ardenti di suo fratello addosso.  
“Togliteli,” dice Christian. Julian ci mette un po’ a ricordarsi che parla degli shorts. “Piano,” aggiunge poi, quando lo vede spingerli oltre la curva inesistente del sedere con una certa urgenza.  
Preferirebbe essere nudo, pensa Julian. Sarebbe meno imbarazzante, si sentirebbe meno esposto. Essere nudo sarebbe una tortura, ma almeno sarebbe definitivo. Implicherebbe aver già finito di spogliarsi.  
Christian inspira ed espira. Julian calcola a mente il ritmo del battito del suo cuore e prova ad adattarvi il proprio. Chissà se fanno male uguale.  
Resta in mutande con solo la maglietta addosso. Christian gli chiede di togliere anche quella e lui annuisce da bravo bambino ubbidiente. Via la maglietta. Chiedimi di togliere anche il resto, pensa, lo pensa con così tanta forza che teme per un istante che il suo pensiero possa materializzarsi e diventare più fisico di quanto non sia lui stesso.  
Christian continua a sembrare insoddisfatto e a Julian fa male lo stomaco dall’ansia. “Ci vorrebbe un costume da bagno,” dice, con lo stesso tono pensoso con il quale un critico d’arte elencherebbe le mancanze di un’opera buona ma non perfetta.  
Julian pensa che fa freddo, invece, e che un costume da bagno è esattamente l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno alla fine di una lunga lista di cose che non gli servono e che suo fratello senza dubbio ritiene fondamentale lui abbia.  
Lo sente sbuffare e alzarsi in piedi. Apre il primo cassetto del mobile sulla parete opposta rispetto al letto, è lì che si trovano tutti i vestiti che Dafne ha seminato in questa casa nel disperato tentativo di mettere radici. Alcuni, bene avvolti, ripiegati e impilati con cura, li ha messi a posto lei senza più toccarli, altri li ha trovati Christian per casa, da lavare nella cesta dei panni sporchi, freschi di bucato e abbandonati in lavanderia in attesa di essere messi a posto, oppure lasciati su questa o quella poltrona, su questo o quell’appendiabiti, dimenticati. Li ha raccolti, ha raccolto i frutti della passata presenza di Dafne, li ha appallottolati, crushati fra le dita e li ha nascosti là dentro sperando che marcissero. Ma loro sono ancora là, intatti.  
“Questo,” dice, “Metti questo.”  
Julian, che ancora gli dava le spalle, si volta a guardarlo. Lo trova con in mano un vestitino semplice, di un tessuto leggerissimo. Giallo a fiorellini. Se chiude gli occhi e si concentra, la sua memoria è invasa dai flashback. Dafne che compra questo vestitino all’OVS fingendo di non potersene permettere uno più bello da Pinko. Dafne che prova il vestito a casa, ancora con l’etichetta, e gli chiede “è troppo trasparente? Forse con un reggiseno color carne… dovrei mettere una canottiera?”. Dafne che gli chiede, “ti piace come mi sta?”. Lui che la guarda e le risponde “sembri un prato”, con tutte le migliori intenzioni. Lei che non capisce il complimento. Christian che passa di lì e, come l’atomica, esplode il mondo. “Che straccio da campagnola del cazzo,” e poi va via, la sua voce ha un eco che persiste. Tutto, in lui, distrugge. L’onda d’urto della sua presenza, il residuo radioattivo della sua assenza.  
“Perché questo?”  
“Perché voglio vedertelo addosso.” Si ferma, lo guarda. “Voglio vederci te attraverso.”  
Julian deglutisce e pensa che sopravvivere a suo fratello è impossibile. Lo vede chiaro, in questo momento. Al di là di questa stanza, di questo momento, lo aspetta la morte. Non subito, forse, ma presto.   
Mentre indossa il vestito, pensa a Dafne. Tutto il tempo. Julian sa che Dafne sa. Di loro due, del residuo chimico che, quando è nato, Christian si è lasciato dietro nell’utero della mamma, e che si è attaccato alla pelle di Julian, filtrando attraverso quella membrana quando era ancora troppo sottile per proteggerlo, e che è diventato parte integrante del suo DNA. Dafne sa – come tutte le fidanzate, sa più di quello che sa di sapere. Julian si chiede però se sapesse, se una parte di lei potesse anche solo immaginare, mentre lo acquistava, che questo vestito sarebbe finito addosso a lui.  
Suo fratello, rappresentazione perfetta della vita, è crudele. Come la vita stessa, obbliga le persone ad acquisti, partenze, scelte, separazioni, incontri, e non si cura delle conseguenze. Qualcosa farà male a te, e bene a qualcun altro. Qualcosa distruggerà un’intera area geografica, causando la ricchezza di un’altra.   
Qualcosa spezzerà il cuore di una donna, riempiendo lo stomaco di un ragazzino scemo di farfalle.  
Julian si lascia scivolare la gonna lungo le gambe. È un po’ lunga per lui, il vestito lo copre fin sotto il ginocchio. Ne liscia le pieghe con un certo imbarazzo mentre Christian, a due passi da lui, boccheggia.  
“Fermati,” gli dice. Solleva una mano come a sottolineare l’intenzione delle sue parole con un gesto secco, ma quella mano trema. “Non lo sistemare. Va bene così.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché sembra che tu ti sia appena alzato dopo essere stato scopato dentro un fienile.”  
Julian deglutisce. Christian è fuori controllo. Quando comincia a usare queste parole di fronte a lui, riferendosi a lui stesso e non alle descrizioni della sua vita precedente – attuale? Futura? – Julian sa che non sta più ragionando. Non c’è più filtro fra mente e bocca, e c’è una barriera infrangibile fra mente e cuore.  
“Ti piace?” gli chiede Julian con un filo di voce, combattendo a graffi e morsi contro la vergogna.  
Christian si tende tutto. Si avvicina di un passo e Julian sente una corrente elettrica dalle proprietà magnetiche avvolgerli. “Non chiedermelo neanche,” bisbiglia suo fratello. Poi si avvicina ancora. Gli parla pianissimo. “Toglitele.”  
Julian finge di non capire per proteggere il proprio cuore dal collasso. “Cosa?”  
“Lo sai cosa,” dice Christian. Stringe un lembo della gonna fra le dita. La tira su e gli sfiora le gambe sotto con le nocche. Su su fino alle cosce. Su su fino all’orlo delle mutande. “Toglile.”  
Julian deglutisce. Annuisce così lievemente che forse non annuisce nemmeno. Fa per allontanarsi di un passo, per avere più spazio, ma Christian lo tiene lì, e quindi quando si china in avanti per togliersi le mutande gli sfiora il petto con la fronte. Per un attimo, vorrebbe fermarsi lì. Appoggiarsi a lui. Dirgli basta, sono stanco. Fai quello che devi fare. Ma fallo. Togliamoci il pensiero.  
Poi però gli manca il coraggio. Lascia ricadere le mutande in terra, poi le allontana con i piedi. A Christian piace quel movimento, glielo legge in faccia. Incrocia le braccia dietro la schiena e resta in attesa.  
Christian respira come se ogni respiro fosse doloroso. Julian si prende un secondo per gioirne, crudelmente, egoisticamente. Poi suo fratello si siede e si dà un paio di pacche sulla coscia per invitarlo a sedersi su di lui, e Julian si pente di avergli mai voluto male. Tutto quello che vuole è compiacerlo. Si annullerebbe per lui – se non lo stesse già facendo.  
Gli si siede sulle ginocchia. Christian gli stringe le mani intorno alla vita e lo manovra come una bambola, portandolo a sederglisi proprio in grembo. Julian stringe i denti e trattiene il fiato perché lo sente. Suo fratello espira e gli appoggia la fronte tra le scapole. Poi gli lascia lì un bacio di una dolcezza infinita, che lo commuove. “Sai di buono,” gli dice.  
“Il vestito profuma.”  
“Profuma di te.”  
“Non è possibile.”  
Lo sente sorridere. Le sue labbra si arricciano appena e la pelle di Julian ne registra il movimento e se lo incide addosso.  
“Ci sono giorni che mi sembra di sentire il tuo profumo per tutta la città,” dice Christian, “Lo seguo, mi intossica. Arrivo nei posti dove mi sembra sia più forte ma tu non ci sei mai. Così torno a casa. E tu sei lì. E quando ti vedo vorrei--”  
“Non dirlo.”  
“Perché?” Christian gli strofina il viso addosso, come un gattino. È così che fa coi suoi amanti? È questa la faccia del dado che mostra loro? “Lo sai, no?”  
“E’ imbarazzante.”  
“Te lo dico io cos’è imbarazzante,” sussurra tuo fratello, “Ce l’ho così duro che potrebbe esplodere. È dalle medie che non mi succede una cosa così. _Questo_ è imbarazzante.”  
Julian ride, anche se non vorrebbe. Suo fratello ha ragione – tutto questo è imbarazzante. E c’è qualcosa nel corpo di Julian, una consapevolezza che striscia appena sotto il livello della sua coscienza, che gli sussurra che non è questo quello che vuole, che anzi una cosa come questa il suo corpo non può che rifiutarla.  
Il coro di voci che gridano in superficie, però, dice il contrario. Loro vogliono, vogliono, vogliono. Spalancano le bocche cariche di denti aguzzi e vogliono, vogliono, vogliono.  
E Julian vuole. Una parte di lui vuole. Piccola e nascosta per quanto sia. Imbarazzata e fuori posto per quanto possa sentirsi. Se c’è una sola parte di lui che ha fame, è quella parte di lui che ha fame di Christian.  
Appoggia le mani sulle braccia di suo fratello, che gli si sono strette attorno alla vita. Si spinge indietro, strisciando contro di lui. “Dio...” geme Christian, ed è un gemito eccitato, energico, per nulla arreso. Julian lo sa – potrebbe ribaltarlo sul pavimento in tre secondi. Potrebbe trascinarlo a letto. Ma non lo fa. E c’è una ragione per cui non lo fa. Una, e Julian vorrebbe scardinargliela dalla testa. L’ultimo barlume di vergogna, l’eco genetica del loro legame di sangue.  
Schiude le gambe e guarda in basso, al triangolo immaginario che ha per lati le sue cosce e per base la linea invisibile che congiunge le sue ginocchia. Quello spazio, normalmente vuoto, è tutto riempito dalla gonna trasparente del vestito che indossa. Può vedere le gambe di Christian al di sotto di quel velo puntellato di minuscoli fiorellini. Può intuire il gonfiore della sua erezione costretta all’interno della barriera ruvida dei jeans.  
Allunga una mano. La lascia scivolare sotto la gonna, solleva appena il sedere e con la punta delle dita segue lieve la linea della cerniera dei pantaloni di Christian.  
Suo fratello deglutisce, poi respira come se fosse l’ultima volta che lo fa. “Cosa stai facendo?” chiede.  
Julian ha una sola risposta plausibile da dargli. “Gioco.”  
“E’ un gioco pericoloso.”  
“Tutti quelli che ho fatto con te lo sono stati.”  
“Questo è più pericoloso degli altri perché ha conseguenze che non puoi cancellare.”  
“Ti sbagli,” Julian scuote il capo e le sue dita si chiudono attorno alla zip, tirandola giù lentamente. Un suono orribile. Come spaccare pelle indurita con il coltello. “Anche gli altri giochi avevano conseguenze incancellabili.”  
Christian non risponde. Julian si chiede se si senta in colpa, ma è un pensiero passeggero, in realtà non gli interessa davvero saperlo. Non ha nessun desiderio di colpire suo fratello in quel senso. Non vuole le sue scuse. Vuole che si decida. Che una volta per tutte scelga lui.  
Libera la sua erezione dalla sua rigida prigione di stoffa. Torna ad accomodarsi su di lui e il suo uccello gli scivola fra le cosce – seguendo l’istinto, chiude le gambe e lo intrappola lì, e lui sparisce quasi del tutto. Resta visibile soltanto un piccolo rigonfiamento, come una minuscola testa tonda, proprio sotto la gonna. È una visione tremendamente affascinante, e lo diventa ancora di più quando, sotto di lui, suo fratello si muove appena, e quella minuscola testa si solleva e poi si immerge nuovamente fra le sue cosce, come un piccolissimo nuotatore che continui a riemergere e poi ripiombare sott’acqua.  
Gli sfugge un gemito di cui nemmeno lui saprebbe spiegare le ragioni. Quello che stanno facendo non è particolarmente piacevole. Christian scivola contro parti della sua pelle infinitamente meno sensibili di altre. Eppure lo specifico punto in cui si trova, quel minuscolo movimento che fa, caricano Julian di una tensione talmente forte che potrebbe scattare come una molla.  
Si ancora alle braccia di suo fratello per non volare via mentre Christian lo stringe alla vita e si muove piano sotto di lui, avanti e indietro, in basso e in alto, in piccolissimi movimenti circolari, respirandogli addosso. “Cristo, Cristo,” mormora, “Cristo, Juju.”  
Julian scopre che gli piace essere invocato come un santo. Gli dà un senso di esaltazione, di trionfo che non ha mai provato prima. Probabilmente non sarebbe lo stesso con nessun altro a parte suo fratello, ma d’altronde a lui non interessa nessun altro a parte suo fratello, per cui non importa. Lo cavalca come cavalcherebbe un’onda, lasciandosi sospingere dal suo desiderio di ricongiungersi con il calore tiepido della sabbia che lo aspetta sulla riva immaginaria dove si depositano i relitti delle vite che la sua irrequietezza distrugge. Suo fratello ha corso incontro al disastro con gli occhi spalancati e pieni di furia fino ad oggi, e adesso il disastro è qui, ce l’ha fra le mani. Deve solo fare un ultimo passo. Deve prenderselo, prenderselo e non pensarci più, spaccarlo mentre gli entra dentro, aprirlo in due, scavarsi un giaciglio perenne dentro il suo corpo, e Julian lo vuole, vuole lasciarglielo fare, e quindi i suoi gemiti fanno eco ai gemiti di suo fratello mentre lui pensa ascoltami, _ascoltami_, ascolta il sono della mia voce, lascia che ti guidi, e quando Christian trema e gli affonda le dita nella carne Julian sa che sta per venire e il desiderio assoluto e irrazionale di prenderlo dentro proprio mentre schizza si fa impellente come un imperativo ancestrale, e lui solleva appena il sedere sperando che la sua erezione sfugga dal nido in cui si è avvolta fra le sue cosce e scivoli dentro di lui, ma suo fratello trattiene il fiato, capisce cosa sta per succedere e lo stringe con più forza, obbligandolo a sedersi di nuovo.  
Julian protesta, ma non è abbastanza forte per contrastare i maremoti di suo fratello. Gli ricade in grembo, il suo uccello gli scivola di nuovo fra le cosce, poi suo fratello sussulta, poi viene. Gemiti liquidi nelle orecchie. Bagnato fra le cosce. La macchia che si allarga sulla gonna, rendendola ancora più trasparente. Suo fratello che gli sta appiccicato addosso.  
Per un istante Julian si chiede che cosa sta facendo. Sta anche lui correndo verso il disastro? Riuscirà a vederlo avvicinarsi in tempo per fermarsi?  
Poi Christian gli respira sulla pelle, appena sotto l’orecchio, e gli lascia sul collo un bacio umido. “Ti ho sognato così,” dice, “Innumerevoli volte.”  
E Julian si arrende. Anche per lui, il disastro è già lì. È dentro di lui. Sono fratelli anche in questo.


End file.
